


My Lovely

by MarthaBug0192



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Baby Robin, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: A work I created in middle school, deciding to publish it here (unedited except for typos). If some people like it, maybe I'll write more.A dominant Catwoman kidnaps Robin and controls him. She bunks him in a small room, and either tortures him or pampers him - whatever she is in the mood for at the moment. 1960's Batman TV series, picks up in a scene from "Better Luck Next Time" and turns around





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Robin," Catwoman purred, "isn't it lovely having a chance to meet face to face with one another yet again?" She shifted on her cotton seat, took a file to her long, marvelous claws and smiled.

Robin glared at her through his mask, grunting as he fought against the henchmen tightly grasping him by his skimpy arms. He whipped around with squirmy legs and puffing chest. He grumbled at her under his breath.

She cooed, very teasingly, "Don't bother, Robin." She put the file down and tilted her head. "You wouldn't know how to get out of here even if you did get loose."

He clenched his fists, trying to break free from the tight hold, exerting so much effort he could already feel sweat beating down his neck. He was breathing too heavily and the rush was clouding his brain, and he was convinced he could still battle it out. He pushed even more until he cracked, blurting, "Just you wait, Catwoman! Batman will be here in a minute and you'll be sorry!"

She tsked. "He'll have to come a long way." From the corner of her eye, she watched Robin struggle and writhe persistently. She grinned and enjoyed it; he was just hopelessly beating himself up trying to free himself, and the foolishness was a bit funny.

"We know what you're up to!"

She had an intrigued smile. She turned her head up to look at him. "Is that so?" She excitedly bounced closer in her seat, her eyes on him, leaning forward with hands on her knees. "Tell me more," she cooed.

"You want to steal Mark Andrews' collection." He was still loud, and still consistently and stubbornly wiggling around in the henchmen's grasps. "Well, it just won't work; the place is surrounded by police."

She smiled so tightly her dimples were apparent. "Thanks for that information. But that doesn't change my plans one bit."

He began to kick outwards roughly, though it didn't change the fact that the henchmen still had a solid, secure hold that made it hopeless to writhe around. he was only wasting his energy, as well as putting on a show for Catwoman by looking like an idiotic fool. He grunted.

"Silly boy," she cooed. "You're not going anywhere."

Robin blurted furiously, "You think you're strong now, Catwoman. But when Batman arrives, I'll be free and you'll be in deep trouble!"

She chuckled and breathed deeply to keep herself together, enjoying it a bit too much. "Sorry, silly boy, but Batman won't be joining us." After his immediate demand of why, she continued, "He's caught up in a bit of a catastrophe... Who knows what could be happening at this moment." She grinned with satisfaction.

He was now flailing his arms and soon his entire body, desperate for escape. He exerted everything he had, until his chest felt ready to burst, however it still wasn't enough. He insulted her with, "You are not a nice person!"

She stood and approached him. She tauntingly ran a finger down his chin and smiled down at him. "Oh naive boy, you're right. I'm not nice." She brought up a spray bottle and spritzed water straight in his face unexpectedly.

"Uhh!" he moaned. He jerked his head back at the surprise of the chilling drops running down his eyes and cheeksss. He took a second to collect himself before he yelled, "What was that for?"

She smiled at him. She abruptly spritzed him again and chuckled.

He gasped and wiggled around. After the excitement he had a moment to rest and pant for his breath. He put his head up and glared at Catwoman; she'd gotten him going now.

"Oh, my lovely, don't be so frantic." She placed the bottle down and stroked his chin again. She stood atnd glanced to her henchmen. "Leo, Felix,let him be. Go off, get lost."

At that moment the henchmen removed the boy from their grasp and left sight as she'd insisted of them. That left a relieved but jumpy Robin and Catwoman face to face. The tension was heavily in the air.

Robin was prepared for a bit, and within the blink of an eye was maling an unexpected sprint to the doordoor. However within a simple few steps, he foundb himself being embraced and restrained tightly by Catwoman. He wrapped his free hands around her arms and tried to dig his nails into her through his gloves. "Catwoman!" he gasped with surprise.

"Ha," she said with a broad smile, "I am in control now. Don't even try defying me." She dragged a claw along his neck, making him shudder in sheer discomfort. She creepily chuckled like a maniac - but that was understandable, she was in control and who wouldn't love that?

Robin whimpered, "Please, Catwoman. Have mercy." He now recognized the severity of the situation, how much he was being dominated and how little hope he had to fight back or to even think of it without putting himself in trouble. He was in her captivity, and there was a good chance he'd fail to see tomorrow if he tried anything drastic to upset her. Since he had no way to defend himself the only other option would be to beg for mercy and consideration.

She wouldn't let even a bit of slack. She inquired, "Now why would I do that, my lovely?"

He sighed. She had a good point. Why didn't he consider that before? There was no reason she would show mercy or even think of it. She was cruel and a dominating devil. He curled a bit, wriggling his hips and torso with his head whipping around. It was all he could do at this point.

"Throw your little tantrum. It doesn't bother me any. It's actually quite entertaining."

He was now yelling, partially incoherent due to his bursting anger, and wriggling around in her clutches. He had a bit of faith, screaming, "Let me go, please! You're hurting me!" He dug hsn nails deeper, almost ripping the fingers of his gloves. He struggled and tried to pull her clenching arms maybe just a bit looser, as they were squeezing his ribs and strangling him by his diaphragm. One of her fists was pressing his gut with anguishing aches. The pains and all the shouting and the writhing tired him out very quickly, fatiguing him suddenly. He lowered his head and sobbed for a second, and his hands along with his whole body began slowing down. You coild tell he was pushing extra hard to continue defying, as he sluggishly bobbed around in her arms.

She purred, "I see you're growing a bit weak, my lovely. Hum?"

He panted, with a bit of drool dribbling down his chin. He turned his head a notch to look at her over his shoulder. "Please Catwoman, please. You have to show some mercy." His tone was much quieter and calmer, and more pleading.

Catwoman thought for a moment. She kindly replied, "Well, since you have such a polite tone for me, I guess I could be a bit generous." She cut a little slack and let her grip go looser, giving him relief from the pressure to his internal organs. She, however, couldn't let him off that simply, so she ran a claw along his sensitive lips and down to his neck and waited for him t

o tremble with hell. "Is that better, my lovely?"

Robin was now sighing heavily in relief and gratitude that so much aching was lifted from him.

She shot, quite rudely, "I asked you a question." She was implying he speak, and because she was in control she expected him to respond to her. Immediate response, especially.

"Yes, Catwoman. Thank you."

She smiled. "Purrfect..." Actually, she'd found herself a tad exhausted from tolerating him and simply let go of him.

Now that he was free, he sighed in great relief. Surprisingly, he didn't care about being free; he only cared about how much pressure was lifted and how liberated he'd been. He didn't desire to go through the struggle ever again, so he said, "I'm sorry, Catwoman. I don't know what's gotten into me." He believed that was what she wanted to hear. Probably so.

"Yes, my lovely. It's okay." She ran her claws along his neck.

He shuddered at the grazing sensation, reaching up to rub the reddened, burning slightly numb spot on his neck. He gasped a while. He kept a calm and quiet voice but still demanded, "What was that for?"

"Don't question my actions. Just continue to submit to control and it will be purrfect."

"Perfect for you," he spat.

"Yes, you're right, my lovely." She had a raised eyebrow.

Abruptly, in hopes to stun her, he raced to grasp a chair and raise it above his head before stumbling over to the window, with plans to escape somehow. However she wasn't easily fooled; she must've been expecting it from him. She embraced him tightly to toss him to the other side of the room, and let the chair fly from his grip and to the side. "You are being misbehaved, my lovely."

Robin began panting the second he hit the ground, chest down. He tried supporting himself on his forearms, weak. He grunted.

She scolded him with a rude tone. And just a moment later, he heard the sound of a whip split, following the torturous aching as the whip slammed across his clothed bottom. The stinging seemed to whisk right through to his deepest layer of skin, immediately spreading like fire across his entire bottom. He wasn't sure how long the pain would last, since it only seemed to grow worse by the second. He sobbed, his tears flowing to his mask, and felt more flustered than ever. He cried out, "Catwoman!"

She cooed, "It is nice to see you beg, but... I do feel sympathy."

Robin wwhimpered, slightly curious beyond his pain as to what she meant.

"I can end this punishment. I think you have recognized your place, my lovely?"

"No!" he loyally and proudly shrilled. "I will not give in to your games!"

"Very well, then. I guess I was wrong." She freely cracked the whip again, now on his tight-lined thighs as he was crouched and trembling. She smiled, knowing this time had been many times more agonizing and terrifying for him, the pain undoubtedly racing through the nerves of his legs and making his heart crack a little. Surely this would be it.

He wailed her name with pleads. He dropped to the floor completely, losing his breath.

"Is my birdie ready to behave himself?" she badgered.

"Yes! Yes!" he groaned with intermittent gasps and sobs. "I am sorry for trouble I've caused you and I don't intend to do it again."

She chuckled. "Rather good, my lovely." She was a bit hesitant to stash the whip away, however allowed herself to knowing the fact that the boy was a schmoozing suck-up who always did what he was told - according to wh at she'd witnessed between the twerp and Batman, that is. "Now that you've decided to behave yourself, I have you a little reward."

He popped his head up. He tsked, "Some kind of trick, I assume?"

"I wouldn't call it a trick," she said, heading his way to bend down and stroke his chin. "I just assume you'd like a spot to relax a bit. It has been a long s ay after all."

Robin forced himself to stand, however was too clumsy to stand without support from a wall. Either fatigue or plain exhaustion.

She insisted heproceed to a room, and - of course - he did as told. He found himself in a small room, potentially around 6x5, taht consisted of a simple padded bed - which appeared rather comfortable for being offered by a villain, and some simple counterspace. And obviously, as strangely expected, there were at least three cats roaming about.

He anxiously gulped.

She firmly forced him in with nudges to the back and demands he go in.

He trampled onto the bed, and just let himself sink in and mutter. A moment later, he helt velvet fingers run along his neck joined by soft and strangely soothing drapes of claws on the surface of his skin. And from that point, he realized he wasn't just a victim but a client of pampering, because Catwoman had seemed to give the best of all neck massages he could ever know of.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's eyes drifted open behind his mask. He muttered, quite drowsy, and yawned for a moment. He took his time to sit up on the pad that was his bed, before thinking to himself as he would any morning. And now, in the room with nothing much to do or see, all he could've done was occupy himself. It was just then he heard a faint voice, and then another, accompanied by some delightful yet cliche music. He was distraught from his mind's doing, and was now impulsively staring at the door a few feet away, intrigued andwith all ears.

It was a television show, a dramatic woman's program he often found his Aunt Harriet watching in her boudior. Oh, he sighed, did he miss her at the moment, the motherly and caring figure of his life.

But once again, his train of thought was disrupted. Catwoman's menacing chuckle now brushed through the walls. It was evil, but not merely, as it was a bit mesmerizing and was coating his brain like powder. He wasnt sure why.

He stood and curiously reached a hand out towards the door handle, to find it amazingly unlocked while it spread open. He blankly and silently stared ahead, where Catwoman had been resting on a daybed and talking an emery file to her claws tenderly. Although the door was unlocked, he was unsure if this was actually acceptable of him. His heart immediately raced miles at the second as he panicked with regret and shame. Did she possibly forget to lock his door, and did not want him out? Would she be angry? Gee, should he have turned back quietly and innocently?

"Oh, Robin," Catwoman cooed, only gazing at her nice claws.

He froze. There were no more thoughts lying in him besides for sheer terror. Every muscle in him was paralyzed in an unfathomable fear besides for his throat, which had been gulping as if it were the last move he'd ever make in his life.

"Don't be afraid." Her head slightly turned to the side, with no eye contact, just to give a friendly cheek. "Come here, my lovely."

"Yes?" He very hesitantly stepped over, his legs like jelly. Finally he was directly at her side, looking her way patiently with fidgeting hands like an anxious child. "Yes, Catwoman?"

And at that moment, out came unexpected words. "Cuddle up to yours truly and watch some television." It was an unbelievably strange demand.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure, Catwoman...?" Within the moment he was beside her, with his upper torso and head rested upon her. His forehead was near the crook of her neck, and he could lightly hear here quickening breath.

She wrapped an arm around his caped back and her claws rested along his belly to lightly brush and console the small layer of baby fat. She had the other hand up to stroke his soft hair, then to adjust his mask and rub his barley flustered cheeks to recover him from the long sleep.

He was increasingly inclined to enjoying the affection from her; straight out bonding with nothing moronic such as sweettalking that he considered overkill. Ever since his mother's doing, he'd been deprived of all affection besides for his meddlesome, overprotective aunt.

How could he have been so against Catwoman, disliking her with a passion before? He'd now been reminded of what a sweet woman she had been. He'd now also felt remorse for any negativity towards her in the past.

"Oh my lovely, so hungry for the attention." She almost snickered. She wasfully aware of what she was doing, and enjoyed every second of corrupting his beliefs. "You know I'll always be here for you if you need someone. I care about you."

"Gee," he said, with his head titled up for a while to look at her, "I guess youre right, Catwoman."

"You will have to do what I say and have only what I give you, because a woman with instincts like me knows best. I may have to punish you often, if you don't behave, but it will only be because I care about you. I can reward you when you have earned it, and that too is because i care. You just need to trust me and listen to me, and it will all be okay. Do you comprehend, my lovely Robin?"

He impulsively replied with a yes. He allowed her to adore him a bit further.

"Now, relax and watch some of my program with me."

He blankly responded with a nod, before angling his head, still rested along her chest, to see the television. He was ready to begin purring on his own as she returned to patting his back endearingly and running fingers along his chocolate brown hair, soon with a couple fingers to brush loose strands of bangs out from over his mask.

She snickered, with a new subject of word. "Robin, do you like pussy?"

"Huh," he said in a very oblivious manner due to his utter innocence, "I don't mind the cat too much. Cats are okay." His eyes were momentarily distracted as a calico feline scampered along the edge of the daybed and he sighed.

Catwoman's hand rubbed his chin once more, before it slowly made its way to the clear bulge above his thighs in green. She only touched it before he rushed to grab her hand. And he was blushing, too nerve-wracked for anything else. His voice was swift but shaky when he told her, "Please don't do that; it makes me feel very weird."

"Oh?"

"I don't think I would really like it. I don't know why, exactly, but that part of my body is very sensitive and I would feel very awkward for any more touching." He held his hands out in plead.

She apologized tenderly, of which he respected and appreciated, and returned her hand to his hair and his baby soft cheeks.

"This is a pretty amusing show, Catwoman. Are you watching?"

She fibbed and gave him a yes. And truthfully, she was staring at his adorable face and his handsomely set body which all still needed to be put to use - especially by an evil genius similar to herself.

Robin only stared atbthe television when he gave out a silly but powerful laugh, almost shedding a tear with a hand holding his belly and the other lazily tossed over her and spread out to the daybed's soft set. It was admirable. He was so dumb and his mind was so easily distracted and impressed, yet so damn naive.


	3. Chapter 3

Catwoman watched his torso expand and fall with each steady breath, and could tell he'd been at a highly relaxed state. But suddenly it rose as he partially sat up. She inquired, not worrisome and merely curious, "What, Boy Wonder?"

He turned his head to her, a bit childishly as he shifted his eyes behind the mask. "Well, I am kind of hungry."

"Oh?" she purred. Upon his nod, she asked, "What would a young man such as you eat?" She contemplated prior to proceeding backwards on the daybed and then returning with a large tray of what appeared to be fruity treats which made Robin's eyes light up behind his mask, bringing a conniving smile to Catwoman's face. "Candy, my lovely?" Her smile grew wider as she saw the naughty manipulation begin to take toll as the word made his heart beat increase.

"Holy sweets." Robin gave a series of considerations before actually putting a hand outward. "But Batman would say- Batman usually doesn't-" He was overly sweet and polite, in regards to the woman before him.

Then she insisted, almost demanded, "You will eat the candy, Boy Wonder. It's too delicious for you to resist." As he continued to be loyal to his previous master's opinions, she raised a hand to smack his innocent cheek mercilessly.

As he grabbed his soft apple red skin to rub the flaming pain away, he glared into her sparkling eyes with a leashed rage and grunted in a state of agony and utter shock from the blow. His blood began to boil while a few intermittent tears drowned his eyelash, and his tone of voice was suddenly captivated by a stunningly emotional grumble when he purely screamed, "Hey, that really hurt!"

She was apathetic to his cries, only seeing them as a submissive window, where she could take his wrists into grasp and shove candy tablets into his mouth for his wrestling tongue to absorb the many pounds of stimulating sugar and artificial flavor of robustly tart berry as it swarmed in anger shouts. She was not hesitant to continue with more candy, as it simply dissolved and slid down his throat. "See, it isn't so bad."

His temper abruptly shattered and he overthrew her momentarily, letting out desperate shrills of fury and gasps as he tried ripping his wrists from her taut grasp. It was him revealing anxiety and intolerance; he was too overstimulated and too much was happening to him, and he merely couldn't process every inch of force and power and hatred being thrown into his face which all ensued in non-measurable pain and inferiority in his mind. His only option was to try resisting, however it was technically the happenstance of him being torn apart with no defense that caused him to strip from his self control. As he let out another tired yell, he found himself violently forced to his back with his extremely clammy gloved hands pinned to the blanket beneath him and his entire body spread like a bird who was dependent on flight. Now, all he could do was meekly wail, "You are not a nice person!" She now had him in an uncompromising, critical position, with the force of her gravitating hold curving his body just right, draining him of crucial energy and soon limiting him to the point of simply breathing, stammering, and glancing.


End file.
